


Tendou

by rabiddog



Series: Kageyama harem [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Chocolate, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Tendou really likes chocolate.Kageyama doesn't really understand his obsession, until he does.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tendou Satori, Kageyama Tobio/Tendou Satori
Series: Kageyama harem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961560
Comments: 15
Kudos: 231





	Tendou

Kageyama lets a little smirk play across his lips as he peers down at his shoes, more than pleased with how neatly he'd managed to tie them. They were practically identical and as weird as it might seem, Kageyama had some sort of fixation with making his shoes were linked just right. It was a bit of a nuisance and had gotten him late to many things, but it was something that made him happy. 

A soft breath left him, and he moved to push upwards from the stairs he'd been perched upon. He'd found a quiet staircase towards the back of the massive stadium and was relatively happy with the tranquil atmosphere Tobio had been blessed with. It was time he should be getting onto the bus with Karasuno, however. 

Or, Kageyama had been trying to get up to find his team, when a large, almost skeletal hand was pressing down on his shoulder. A taller body plonked down next to him, and a thin arm draped almost elegantly over Tobio's shoulders. 

The setter barely repressed a shudder at the contact. He wasn't a huge fan of touching as it was, and only really accepted it when he was the one to initiate such affection. Still, he wasn't about to start an argument with whoever had decided to invade his personal space, (at least not today). 

"Excuse me, but I have to go, my team is-" Tobio tried to explain a little tightly, his brows pinched together, and he moved to sit up once more. The weight on his shoulders only seemed to grow heavier at his words, however, and he finally decided to look up at the surprise guest. 

"Do you like chocolate, Mr. Genius setter?" Tendou asked curiously, tilting his head to the side as he peered down towards Kageyama. His eyes were wide with interest; a smile stretched across his face. Tobio thought he looked a little manic, but he wasn't about to say that outright. Offending the older boy while they were this close and alone didn't seem like the best idea. 

"Chocolate?" Kageyama parroted quietly, a soft huff leaving him at the question. He didn't really eat the desert that often; didn't like to change his strict diet plan, but he had had it before, and it wasn't terrible. "It's okay. I guess." 

Satori gasped a little. "Only okay?" He pouted, giving Tobio's shoulder a slight squeeze. 

Kageyama stared. He was honestly just surprised that the red-head seemed so profoundly offended by the fact that Tobio didn't have some sort of weird love for the sweet. 

"Yes. It's okay." He repeated rather bluntly, shrugging his shoulders as best he could under Tendou's grip. 

Satori's frown only seemed to deepen at Kageyama's repeated words. "Well, what kind of chocolates have you tried?" 

Tobio paused and thought about it. How many types of chocolate could there possibly be? Did it truly matter that much? Well, it apparently mattered quite a bit to Tendou. "I've tried milk chocolate. And milk chocolate with nuts. But that's it." He nodded. 

The Shiratorizawa player seemed practically offended by Kageyama's words, his face completely covered in a picture of shock and confusion. 

"That's horrible." He finally responded; his lips downturned into a pout. "That's really horrible, little setter. You should eat more chocolate. I love it." He smiled and then stood once more, ruffling the raven-head's hair as he went. 

Kageyama stared upwards as Tendou began to head back up the stairs from where he'd initially come from. 

"One day, Kageyama, I'll make you the best chocolate in the world. When I'm a famous chocolatier, you'll be trying all of my creations!" Satori nodded with a pleased expression; his wide, eerie smile stretched across his features once more. 

Tobio frowned. "But aren't you going to be a professional volleyball player? You have the skills to-" 

Tendou offered a slightly dimmer smile, going quiet for a moment or so. It was the quietest that Kageyama had ever seen the red-head. "Ah, my little crow, my paradise... just isn't here anymore." He responded with a final nod and then disappeared through a broad set of doors. 

Kageyama stayed sat there, confusion bubbling in the back of his mind until Hinata and Nishinoya came rushing to find him.

* * *

New Paradise; a famous chocolate shop centered in the heart of Paris. A busy place, except for Sunday evenings, just before closing time. A quiet time that a certain red-head seemed to treasure. While he was all for talking and interacting and exchanging loud bursts of laughter, he liked to do that on his days off, or during the start of his shifts, not right at the end. 

The sharp tingle of a bell rang out through the quiet air, signifying a newly arrived customer, and Tendou couldn't help but to whine quietly to himself. He knew most people felt it was rude to come just five minutes before closing time, and he was entirely grateful for that. It wasn't very pleasant having to unpack everything just for one person. But alas, he did so without too much complaint. 

"Hello, welcome to-" 

"You once, you once told me that you'd make me the 'best chocolate in the world.'" A voice, familiar to an extent, sounded throughout his warm chocolate-based shop, and Satori found his eyes widening considerably. 

Kageyama Tobio, genius volleyball player and star worldwide, stood before the counter, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, and a hesitant (still rather scary) smile was painted over his lips. "I'd like to take you up on that offer if that's okay?" 

Satori felt his heart practically soaring from his chest. He didn't even care that Kageyama had shown up so late into the day, just before he was going to head home, Tendou was filled with a happiness he hadn't felt in a while. 

"Of course, little crow." He grinned, retying his apron and gesturing for Kageyama to step closer towards the display case. "Why don't you have a look at some of the options?"

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
